


Tru Lov

by Monkey_in_silk



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batman and Superman - Freeform, Bruce - Freeform, Clark - Freeform, D.C. Comics - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Sex, Smut, Weddings, boy on boy, wild dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkey_in_silk/pseuds/Monkey_in_silk
Summary: Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent are a happy couple who are going through the motions of a common relationship and enjoying each other along the way if ya know what I'm sayin





	1. Krypto Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Not everything is written up and my writing can get very side tracked so who knows all of what will happen to Clark and Bruce's relationship. Leave kudos if you want to read more of the story I've crafted and I'll put more time towards writing it. 
> 
> I do not own any of these characters  
> and again WARNING ⚠️!!! Lots of smut

It had been 120 hours since Bruce had seen Clark last. He had been flying all around the world to different meetings for the company and Clark was busy watching over both their cities. Five days it had been five days and Bruce was more exhausted from sitting around in office chairs than he had ever been after years of fighting crime. He just wanted to go home and be with Clark. Thank god he was flying home on the next flight.  
As he boarded his plane, yes literally it was his plane, he thought about what he was going to ask Clark when he got back. They had been together for eight months and Clark was still renting that stupid apartment in Metropolis. So Bruce was going to ask Clark to move in with them. It was only logical he reasoned. Clark basically lived in their house anyway. He ate there he slept there more often than not, even thought sleeping was often put second between the two of them. So Bruce couldn't understand why he was feeling anxious about this. It was simply logical, their weren't any complications, it was dumb that Clark was putting money into keeping his apartment if he never used it.  
Bruce grumbled pushing the unease aside, "It must be my exhaustion," he said as he sighed. He pulled out his earbuds and went to sleep for the ride home.  
When the plain touched down night had fallen in Gotham and Clark Kent was waiting outside the unloading station with a dumb grin that made the corners of Bruce's mouth twitch with the temptation to smile. Walking with steady strides he approached Clark stiffly. Clark lunged at him taking him into his arms and nuzzling his neck. Bruce relaxed instantly and wrapped his arms carefully around Clark as well.  
"I missed you!"  
"I missed you too." Bruce responded allowing himself a smile.  
Clark stroked his neck with his nose, "Happy eight month anniversary."  
Brice smiled and kissed his cheek, "Happy anniversary Clark. Let's go."  
When Clark pulled into Wayne Manor, Bruce had already fallen asleep in the passengers seat. Clark unbuckled and when around to the other door carefully extracting Bruce from his chair being sure not to wake him. They went inside and Clark gently put Bruce down on his bed piece by piece undressing him and putting him into his pajamas. It was still early so Clark knew Bruce would wake up and come back down so he left to help Alfred finish dinner and get Dick to bed cause it was a school night.  
Sure enough half an hour later, Bruce came down the stairs, now with a robe around him.  
"Is Dick asleep?"  
"Yea he passed out about five minutes ago." Clark replied pulling Bruce to him by his waits and kissing him for the first time in days. Bruce put his hand in Clarks hair and held him. Oh god how he's missed him. They broke apart and held earth other with their foreheads pressed together, limbs tangled, and eyes closed. At this point Bruce could feel the glee radiating off of Alfred as he stood with his back to them cutting up the cucumber for the salad.  
"Okay," Bruce said finally breaking the silence, "What's for dinner tonight Alfred?"  
They had a pleasant dinner, Alfred and Clark asked about the trip and Bruce let himself rant a bit about its extraordinary dullness before asking what he'd missed in Gotham.  
Superman signed, "There where 37 break ins, 18 rapes, 3 murders, and 4 major car car crashes, all of which I prevented from happening."  
"Jesus it's like all the fun happens when I'm outa town," Batman chuckled lightly. Clark rolled his eyes. 

After dinner Clark was impatient trying to get to Bruce's room. An inpatients Bruce could easily understand. And as soon as Bruce had closed the door upstairs and locked it, Clark had pined him to door pressing into him with his entire body.  
Their tongues knotted together, hands roaming everywhere, rubbing everything, grabbing anything. Bruce reached behind them and squeezed Clarks ass causing him to moan and press harder into Bruce.  
"I fucking need you." Clarks voice was horse with lust as it caught in his throat and he moved to bite and lick Bruce's neck.  
Bruce brought his face back up and kissed him while leading him backwards to the bed. Once Clark felt the bed at his knees, he let Bruce push him onto it and crawl on top of him, Bruce straddling him. Bruce leaned down and locked lips again this time cradling his hips into Clarks desperately. They broke away shaky and out of breath.  
"I love you," Clark said in between pants, stoking Bruce's face with his thumb as he leaned up on one elbow. Before Bruce could reply though, Clark thrust up into Bruce with his erection, the only barrier being their clothes, and all Bruce could do was growl. It was deep and dark and it made Clark shiver.  
"You want to know what it's like to be fucked Clark Kent?"  
"Am I detecting an offer?"  
"Perhaps, or maybe you should run a diagnosis on you perception of my statement. "  
"So a threat? Or maybe a promise?" Clark was grinning and wiggling his eyebrows.  
Bruce met his gaze, fuck those gorgeous blue eyes. They were somehow cool and at the same time burning into him like his lazier vision. He grunted and rolled his mouth and body flat onto Clarks pushing him all the way into the mattress.  
He proceeded to slowly undress himself and Clark before Clark caught his hand from pushing down his shirt.  
“Bruce honey I love going slow but tonight I really need something rougher. I'll make it up to you I promise!”  
Bruce chuckled, “I can't be all that rough with you when your so tough.” Clark just smiles and blushing said,  
“I had an idea, only two things make me weak right?” Bruce looked confused but Clark continued as he reached for something he had hidden in the nightstand drawer, “You, and kryptonight.” He finished revealing a large shard of green mineral incased in glass. It had a golden chain around it and Bruce released it was a necklace. Its effects on Clark were instant, his head fell back and he was now panting just as hard as Bruce.  
“Clark I don't think this is a good idea…”  
“Fhh well you wouldn't be able to get up my ass without it. Remember what happened last time?” Bruce stilled at that. Last time Clark came so hard his ass had nearly torn off Bruce's dick.  
“Fine we'll try it but if I think your getting too hurt I am going to stop.”  
“Fair enough.” Clark said smiling putting the necklace on. “Just remember, I want it to hurt a little tonight Bruce. Make me scream.” He ended whispering.  
Bruce leaned back down and they devoured each other's mouths Bruce finally riding them both of all clothing.  
Clark got out from under Bruce and took his already hard member into his mouth. Bruce shuddered tingles running down his spine and pooling in his stomach. Clark proceeded to choke himself on Batmans dick. Without his alien strength his gag reflex was quick but he forced himself further on Bruce's thick meat moaning around the shaft. Bruce gasped and growled taking hold of a Clarks hair forcing him to look up and make eye contact. Clark was bobbing on Bruce's dick but started coughing so removed his mouth and spit in his hand before working Bruce's member into full hardness. Still holding his hair Bruce yanked Clarks face up and kissed him hungrily, Clark gladly swallowing Bruce's moans.  
Suddenly Bruce pulled Clark all the way off of him. With Clarks strength equal to his it was easy to control the Kryptonian and Bruce shoved him stomach down onto the floor pinning him by his arm. Clarks ass exposed to Bruce, leaned down and licked Clarks anus holding his cheeks away with just one hand. Clark started squealing obviously enjoying the attention. Bruce forced his tongue inside making Clark moan out his name.  
Bruce leaned towards Clarks his head pressed into the ground, “are you ready?”  
All Clark could do between panting was moan and lift his ass up hoping for contact.  
“Well some one is horny. Sorry Kal but only good boys get what they want, and good boys use their words I think you need a spanking.” Bruce got up from the ground and Clark moved to sit up, “If you sit up I'm going to have to spank you at least five more times.” Clark quickly laid back down. Bruce made his way across the room and found the krypton infused glove before going back to a whimpering Clark.  
“Ready baby?”  
Clark whimpered but nodded  
“What did I tell you about using your works?”  
“Yes sir!”  
“Good job Kalie. You deserve a reward for that what do you want?” Bruce's voice had gone gruff and horse at the end. Who knew he was turned on by being so dominate?  
Clark moaned obviously enjoying the submissive. “I want you to fuck my asshole and tear it apart with your huge dick sir. I NEED IT INSIDE OF ME SIR!!!” Tears started rolling down Clarks face as he choked again on a sob. Bruce really wanted to kiss his tears away but he knew he wouldn't be able to get back into this roll if he broke it even for a second so instead he replied,  
“That's a good baby.” He roughly lifted Clarks hips so they where in perfect alignment. Bruce stuck his lubed fingers into Clark only to realize he was already stretched probably did it before leaving for the airport to pick him up. Bruce laughed a little. “Good good baby.”  
Coating his dick with more lube he slowly inserted himself into Clark. Clark was gasping for air very very weak from the kryptonite. Bruce didn't hold back and began to fuck Clark fast and hard. He pressed his hands into the small of Clarks back forcing his spine to curve even more and for Bruce to hit his prorate with every thrust. He then leaned forward and nibbled on Clarks ear whispering sweet things Clark probably couldn't hear over his own breathing. Speaking louder Bruce said,  
"Clark baby….. You like that don't you…..? You like my cock pounding you from behind and fucking you into the floor, huh?" Bruce said, "Tell me that you love me pounding into you…"  
Bruce smacked his ass hard with the gloved hand leaving a red mark and forcing a cry out of Clark.  
"Tell me." Bruce said with a growl spanking Kal again even harder Clark let out a loud moan along with a sob of pleasure  
“Oh FUCK Bruce! Yes. yes. yes. yes. yes. YES. Ahauhhhh I love you pounding into me and all the way to my core! I'm so full Bruce ohhhhhhhh thank you sir!!! THANK YOU!!” Clarks eyes where squeezed shut in his sensations.  
“Yes Bruce…. Fuck… Me…. YES…."  
His words were slurred like he couldn't speak while receiving this great pleasure he was receiving from the vigilante.  
“Ple…pl…please sir! Please! Caaa-can I cu… m?” Clark twisted his neck around to look at Bruce's face, Bruce just growled at him continuing his relentless pounding. Bruce then grabbed Clarks neck forcing him into Bruce's lap still impaled on his member Clark started bouncing getting deeper than ever before meeting each other's thrusts Bruce could feel himself on approaching his edge. Not thinking he could last long enough to tease Clark he replied, "Cum for me baby…. I am going to cum inside you with everything I've got." Pounding him with steady deep strokes, Clark moaned and dug his fingers in the carpet, bitting his lips from screaming too loud.  
"Yes…. yes….." He said, tongue and saliva rolling out of his mouth, "Cum…. cum…. I….. I a-am cumming…! AHHUH FUCK!!!!”  
Bruce grunted continuing to release his seed deep into Clarks ass thrusting on instinct to get it deeper. When he was finally done Clark was still shaking and his body felt heavy and loaded from all of Bruce's semen. Bruce lifted Superman onto their bed.  
The two men pressed into one another seeking tenderness after such an intense night. “Are you always this exhausted after I fuck you?” Clark asked. His body was still trembling and wrapped in Bruce's arms he was slowly starting to relax.  
Bruce gently kissed all of Clarks face, neck, and hands answering in between kisses, “Yeah depending on how rough were going. Are you okay?” Bruce's voice had gone horse and he slowly reached to remove the necklace from Clarks neck but Clark caught his hand and brought it to his lips.  
“Leave it. We'll be tired together.” Pulling Bruce closer by his hand the Kryptonian kissed the vigilante and they once again entangled themselves in each other falling into a blissful and heavy sleep well almost Bruce just had one more thing to do…  
"Hey Clark,” He only got a hum in reply, “ I was thinking… maybe it'd be a good idea if you moved in here." He waited for a response, any reaction in his expression.  
"Seriously? Wait for real! I would love too!" Clark whispered and pulled Bruce in even tighter. "When?"  
"Does tomorrow work? I'm sure Alfred and Dick would appreciate another resident and you basically live here anyway so there really isn't a need for your apartment in Metropolis." Bruce said, his voice flat and monotone trying to explain there was a logical purpose driving his offer.  
Clark just kept smiling his sleepy dumb beautiful smile. "Yeah ok. Good night Bruce." And kissed his forehead.  
That night Bruce had a dream and it was different from all the rest, for once it wasn't a nightmare…


	2. Bruce's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce's sleep isn't disturbed by nightmares. Clark has almost finally brought him complete peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is only sweet (no sexy stuff)

"Do you,Clark Kent, take Bruce Wayne to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, to honor and to cherish?"  
"I do."  
Clarks eye are brilliant so god damn bright, I can't look away. They draw me in and I am falling, falling until my eyes drop too, drop to his lips. They are soft and pink and they stretch over his white teeth as he smiles. There is no one around us just me and him.  
"And do you,Bruce Wayne, take Clark Kent to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, to honor and to cherish?"  
"I do." and then he's with me he's here. In my arms and my heart is shaking so bad it hurts, so hard I can't breathe. And he kisses me and I can see white and there is noise, beautiful sounds like bells. Because he is mine and I am his, we've promised.  
We are bound together for ever and ever and for once in my life I am completely at peace even though I feel as if I am suffocating under the weight of my love. I am grateful for the challenges my life has given me because now, with Clark, I realize I am strong. I am glad I never married Rachel, not glad she died but better knowing now that I am strong and will never ever ever let someone do that to anyone again. Not Clark, not anyone, "I'm sorry Rachel, sorry I wasn't strong enough then," I finally realize in this moment the pointless grief I had for my parents. They were dead a long time ago and there will always we a wound, but I have been picking at it for years, I think it's time for it to become one of my many scars. Then Clark pulls away and looks into my eyes and I can see the love pouring out of them. Woven into the creases and folds of his irises and leaking from the insides of his pupils. Neither of us speak, but we have a simultaneous understand that now we are one that we cannot exist apart, that we have a love for each other so deep, it is our very beings.  
I love you  
I love you  
I love you  
I love you...

"BRUCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Suddenly Bruce is woken by Dicks hollering. He grunted before opening his eyes but then immediately shut them when Dick opened the blinds in his face. A second later the boy was on top of him jumping up and down then hugging him. "Your back!!!!!!! Why didn't you wake me up when you got in last night??!" Dicks voice was agitated so Bruce sat up and rubbed his eyes. Clark.  
"It was late, and it's late now why aren't you at school?"  
"School doesn't start until 12:00 today!"  
"Why what time is it?"  
"The teachers are having a meeting or something I don't know, and it's only 9:03" then Dick turned around, "Oh hey Superman!"  
Clark stood in the door way smiling, "What's up Dick?"  
"I'm just trying to get Bruce out of bed."  
"That's odd the problem is usually putting him to bed." They both laughed. Bruce grunted  
Dick glanced between the two men, "I'm going to see if Alfred need any help with breakfast."  
Clark watched him exit his smile fading into exhaustion and sadness seeing the alarmed expression on Bruce he explained, "Have you read the news paper recently?"  
"No, why what's going on?"  
"Look, read this here,"  
"Starting the last week of February and continuing until at least the first week of April, police rounded up men they suspected of being gay, held them in secret locations for days or even weeks, and tortured, humiliated, and starved them, forcing them to hand over information about other men who might be gay. They returned most of the men to their families, exposing their sexual orientation and indirectly encouraging their relatives to carry out “honor killings.” Those who have escaped Chechnya remain in danger elsewhere in Russia, with threats continuing against them." The paragraph read. Bruce felt his insides twisting but he went on, "We have never seen Chechen officials rounding up gay men to be held and tortured,” said Rachel Denber, deputy director for Europe and Central Asia at Human Rights Watch. “But local security officials have been using the same violent, unlawful tactics for years with impunity to cleanse Chechnya of so-called ‘undesirables'." Fuck."  
Clark took in a deep breath, "It's at times like these when I want to help the most, but my type of heroism would only make everything so much worse. I wish I was a lawyer or something." And he flopped on top of the bed next to Bruce.  
"I don't know what to say really, its just so horrible and inhumane."  
He reached to hold Bruce's hand in his, he trembled slightly and he stated to cry lightly. Tears rolling from his eyes but not forcing him into whimpering so that he cried silently. Witnessing this Bruce felt his heart twisting, he understood the feeling Clark was having and it was a feeling of helplessness and lack of control. Neither of them could deal with it very well or at all even, but Bruce took Clark into his arms and held him trying to make him feel better.  
They spent the rest of the day packing moving and unpacking. Alfred took Dick to school at 12:00 and the three of them continued on. Superman took Bruce and Alfred to his apartment to pack up a shipping container he would then fly to Gotham. Bruce hadn't thought so much stuff could be packed into a single apartment. When everything was loaded, Superman had Bruce and Alfred climb inside and he carried everything back to the manor. He set them down and let them out,  
"I have a few things I'd like to get from the Fortress, things I couldn't keep in the apartment but stuff I would love to have around, would that be alright?"  
"Yeah, Alfred and I will start unpacking your things here," and Clark flew off.  
"Mr. Bruce, if you don't mind my inquiring, may I ask why you asked Mr. Kent to stay with us now of all time?"  
"It was a logical decision," Bruce said as he began to carry a box of framed portraits of the Kent family into the entry hall. "Clark had been spending useless money on that apartment when he basically lived here all the time anyway. That's why the decision was easy the only things that had to be adjusted were Clarks belongs." Alfred gave a chuckle under his breath, and Bruce tried not to think about how Clark had actually been moving in unofficial for a long time. Slowly he would leave more and more of his clothes here and whatever mug or eating container he had brought from his house, until the cupboards were full of bright red coffee mugs and airtight sandwich containers. It had all made Bruce feel out of control, control being something he had to have, he was glad that inviting Clark had made him feel better.  
His mind wandered to the dream he had the night before. It was so vivid so raw in his mind that he could feel the ring pressed into his finger at this very moment. He could remember everything, every thought he had had, every realization he'd experienced. He wanted it to be real. Bruce had wished, prayed, when Dick had woken him up that morning that it hadn't been a dream. But it was. Just a dream.  
That night Clark crawled into bed next to Bruce, the same place where he slept every night but tonight it was officially his home.  
When he had settled in he propped himself on his elbow and gazed at Bryce lovingly. Bruce glanced at him catching his eye and he smiled involuntary unable to look away from him until the images from the dream came into his head like they did ever five minutes. Feeling suddenly flustered, because marriage was something they had never talked about before and Bruce finally couldn't take it anymore. Fuck being carful, Clark was fucking invincible and the dream was driving him insane.  
"Do you ever plan on being married one day?"  
Clarks breathe caught and he choked on his spit, he hadn't been expected a question like that. What was Bruce saying? Was he implying he wanted to get married? Should Clark reply with a yes? Or what if Bruce was asking because he wanted to be sure Clark didn't want to get married either. He took a breath and his mind cleared, he was being ridiculous, all he had to do was be honest. "Yeah I want to get married, to be honest I think about it a lot." He brought himself down from his elbow and slipped himself tight against Bruce so that his head rested between Bruce's chin and pecks. "What about you?" Clark could feel his own heart pumping faster and Bruce's too.  
"Yeah, I had a dream I got married."  
"Who did you get married to?" Clark asked carful to conceal the little twang of jealously however not carful enough because Bruce started to grin before abruptly stopping,  
"Lex Luther," Bruce had forced his grin away, he was trying to trick Superman. "And after our vows he took me away and carried me across the threshold and we kissed. It was terrible." Bruce had a solemn look on his face as he finished. Clark began to growl and Batman laughed. He laughed. It had been so long since the last time Clark had heard him laugh outright and he lay stunned slightly for a moment.  
As Bruce's finished his laughter gasping for breath that's how are he was laughing he explained, "I'm just kidding Clark." And he smiles and gave a final chuckle. "No but seriously I had a dream we got married, the two of us."  
"So does that mean you want to get married?"  
"Yeah I think it does." Bruce did want to get married, but he knew it would be too challenging. Too many delicate identities to work around.  
"So do you want me to propose or…" the Kryptonian was smiling so hard his eyes where almost forced closed.  
"Oh god no Clark! Please no!" Bruce laughed again as Clark wrapped his arms around him tickling him lightly pressing his lips into the crook of Bruce's neck.  
"I'm gonna take that as a yes. But don't you be expecting anything Mr. Dark Knight."  
Laughing, "shut up Clark," Bryce said smiling tenderly at the beautiful person he had let into his life.  
"Good night love." They kissed good night and Clark rotated to turn of the light then turned back to snuggle back into Bruce.  
"Hey Bruce?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I know you already have Dick, but would you want to have a baby?"  
"Tomorrow Clark."  
"Okay. Night Bruce!"  
"Good night Clark."


	3. Naughty Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a few months later and Clark prepares for something big, the next faze of his life might be starting very soon. Meanwhile Bruce has to go to work.

A few months had passed and that morning Bruce was the first to wake up. He was hot trapped inside Clarks arms and the covers so he stuck his feet out of the bottom. Then he focused on Superman's sleeping face. It was rare he was awake before the Kryptonian and he loved to watch his peaceful relaxed expression. It was moments like these that Clark looked so young and fragile, but also so beautiful. His eyelashes where pressed shut, his lips slacked open, and his nostrils expanding with every breath and exhale. It was a perfect image but Bruce's body was heating up and it was getting to be unbearable. The space was slowly squeezing him and he could feel himself begin to sweat making everything sticky and much much worse. Finally he couldn't take it he had to get out of bed if he didn't want to suffocate. First he tried to unclasp Clarks arms from around his torso. But this just made Clark hug tighter and everywhere skin touched it basically burned Batman, he was panting from the exhaustion of the effort. The covers weight him down, Clarks arms where stronger than steel, and all the while Bruce was quickly sweating his balls off. He only had one choice, he had to wake Clark up. He leaned over to Clarks youthful face and kissed it, Clark woke up to return the favor and tried continue on to a make out session but Bruce wouldn't have it.  
"Ugh Clark! Your mouth tastes horrible! Do you ever brush your teeth?!"  
"HEY! I could say the same to you but I would never tell you that your morning breath smells like rotten fish." Bruce made a face at him. Clark raised an eyebrow, "You're acting like a five year old."  
"WELL I could say the same to you but I don't really like to insult the intelligence of children."  
“That's mean!!!"  
"Look I have to get up I'm baking alive under here!" Bruce rolled to the edge of the bed and stood up.  
"Good morning to you too," It was at this moment Clark made a swipe at Bruce to try to bring him back to bed but Bruce jumped out of the way just in time before laughing.  
"You missed."  
Clark was grinning. "No I didn't,"  
Bruce looked down to find himself complete torn of all his clothing. First he was a little flustered because one does not usually suddenly become completely naked, then he was annoyed because his favorite pair of boxers was torn in two, then he was relieved because he could feel the sweaty crevices drying in the open air. "Thanks for that." His tone was flat with a touch or gratitude and just a drop of sarcasm.  
"You are more than welcome!" Clark said with a wink.  
Bruce grumbled as he moved to his closest to get dressed for the day.

He had three sponsorship meetings and a cocktail party to attend just to keep his reputation up. He still had more to discuss with Clark that situation. Would Clark want to have a public relationship with Bruce Wayne? Dating Bruce Wayne made you famous and that would completely ruin Clarks secret identity if the press where following Clark Kent around 24/7. And being together with either of their hero identities would give there enemies immense emotional advantages. But Clark would for sure hate to see Bruce in the news with two girls on his arm pretending to be waisted. However if he didn't do something with someone, Bruce's identity could be in danger.  
They would have to find time for it later, right now it was time to get ready for meeting number one. "Where did all of my dark dark dark gray dress socks end up?" Bruce murmured. "I wonder if Al-" his sentence was cut short all of his thought processing was fried. "Clark...!" Bruce's voice was a warning, one Clark continued to ignore and he twisted his body closer pressed against Bruce's back.  
"Cum-mon Bruce, how Mr. Wayne is it to be late to just one little meeting because of a sex emergency?"  
Bruce growled low in his throat. Clarks body was pressed against his an evident boner pressed into the back of his thigh.  
"I a-admit it's very Mr. Waynie but this one is actually important. I'm sorry Clark. I really am." Bruce's voice was cracking and his blood boiling. This meeting was too important to be late to though. "I just can miss it. There are important papers that require my signature before plans can go forward and deadlines have already been set."  
"Does the meeting require your attention during the talking part?"  
Bruce paused for a moment, "No not really... why,"  
Clark smiled against Bruce's neck and slowly pushed Bruce's pants down to reveal his ass cheeks. "I got you a present,"  
"Clark wha-" Suddenly a slick butt plug was slowly inserting itself into Bruce's ass. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT CLARK?" Bruce yelled as he spun around to face Clark.  
Clarks smile faded, his face had gone from disappointed and sorry to the face of a kicked puppy. "What do you not like it?" But as he finished his sentence, a sudden vibration from deep inside of Bruce shook through his body. A moan pushed up from his center and his clasped onto Clark as the vibrator stopped. Clark had a wicked grin of his face and Bruce suddenly realized he had the same smile on his. Bruce was still out of breath while Clark reached to pull up Bruce's pants.  
"Have a lovely day at work today honey." Their lips met and when they pulled away Bruce whispered onto his mouth looking straight into Clarks blue eyes,  
"When I get home I want you to fuck me so hard the whole city will wake up from your screams. Oh and hold on you gotta extra?" Bruce held out his hand. Clark blushed slightly and pulled a second vibrator and its controller from his pocket and placed it in Bruce's hand. "Thank you love!" Bruce said sickly sweet and he quickly yanked Supermans boxers to the floor and shoved the vibrator up his boyfriends ass. He didn't even flinch. 'Note to self make krypton infused butt plug for Clark and his sorry ass.' "Ok now we're even. So what are you doing today?"  
"I'm going to the office and helping around Metropolis."  
"Nice, nice. Ok well you better get going work starts in two minutes."  
"Bye honey."  
"Bye."  
And with that the start of a very interesting day had begun. 

 

The first wave came for Bruce when he was sitting in the backseat of his car, Alfred at the wheel driving him to the first meeting. This one was much less intense but it forced Bruce to roll his head back and swallow a groan from becoming audible. His breath became heavy and his hands clammy as his asshole shook harder and faster, Bruce could feel the blood leaving his brain and trickling down to his growing dick. The vibrator suddenly stopped and he was left panting.  
"Are you alright Master Bruce."  
"Yes Alfred I am fine."  
"Hum," Alfred responded in an unidentifiable sound to Bruce's awkward smile. "Well... it's very nice to see you smile Sir." And with that Alfred put his eyes back on the road.  
Bruce was still trembling slightly, "Well two can play at our game remember?" he said under his breath and reached for the remote in his pocket. 

Meanwhile Clark was walking back from a yelling lecture from Perry about comas before the word "and" then sat down at his desk with a sigh. As soon as he leaned back into the cushion he gasped his eyes going wide hands suddenly clutching the desk, "fuck!" Clark tried to keep his voice as low as possible but it didn't keep Lois from noticing.  
"Smallville? What the fuck was that?"  
The vibrations were slowly increasing, "Um, Louis" Clarks voice cracking on her name, "I-I think I may have just sat on something, I have to get to the bathroom." He glanced around and turned back to Louis, "I have to run home super fast and I'll be back with some different pants." He was blushing not only from the embarrassment of the situation he had made up, but also from his hard erection. "Oh Bruce was going to get it so good," he thought.  
"What the hell happened Clark!?"  
Clark coughed slightly before explaining more of his made up excuses, "I may have just shat my self," he exhaled  
"Oh," Louis was holding back a giggle, "Ok I'll cover for you like always,"  
"You don't have to Louis," But she just smiled, "I have to go," his voice again cracked from the pleasure from his ass. Using his super speed he ran from the room that way no one could see his face or his erection. He went to the bathroom and changed into his Superman suit before flying out the window. He was in the Manor in just minutes already up in his room, door locked Alfred nowhere to be found, he tore off his clothes hand on his dick pumping fast. "BRUCE!" He screamed "FUCK!" then out of nowhere vibrating began to slow unit it was completely gone. Clark was still rock hard but he couldn't finish now he let out a long low moan cursing Bruce. He had a brilliant idea in the moment after as a way to make the aftermath of tonight so much better. He called in sick, and called Louis telling her he had food poisoning and wouldn't be back. Then got dressed and left for down town.


End file.
